There'll Be Sun
by WarblerNightbird
Summary: Blaine was a gay kid, who lived in a orphanage, and could only hear with an invisible hearing aid. He tried his best to keep all this a secret when he started his junior year at McKinley High. All he wanted, was to keep away from the popular kids. Especially the Cheerios. Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers!**  
**So this new story is completely based on a RP, but I did have to change a few things. I'll be updating this story every week (I'll try). I really hope you enjoy it!**

Blaine was waiting by the gates of McKinley high. He tried his best to blend in. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself, knowing that most people at the school would probably hate him. People could find many reasons to hate him: Blaine was gay, he lived in an orphanage and was deaf. Because he didn't want to give anyone a reason to pay attention to him, he wasn't even wearing his glasses, but he didn't want to give up on the bowtie. He turned on his hearing aid and the noise of the students filled his head as he walked into the building.

Blaine only knew one thing: He had to keep away from the popular kids. Especially, the cheerleaders.  
_

Kurt had only started his school year and was already having a bad day. He had just found out that Quinn Fabray was back in the Cheerios, and apparently their coach wanted to make her co-captain. It was unfair! Kurt had been on the Cheerios for two years, and-

He bumped on someone. Some boy, apparently a new student.

The other boy's books went to the ground, and so did the boy. Nice. So now everyone around them was staring at Kurt and the boy on the floor. The boy looked up at Kurt, he looked scared.

"Get out of my way, you pathetic loser." Kurt spat and the boy looked even more scared. Kurt almost felt bad. Almost.

Slowly, the boy stood up, adjusting his bowtie and looking up at Kurt again.

"You should learn some manners. It was your fault, and you should apologize." He spoke calmly. Blaine actually didn't know where all the courage came from.

Kurt was taken a back, and not knowing what else to do, he kicked the boy's book away from him, before he turned around and walked away. He was aware that everyone was still staring at them.

Both boys tried to get away from the crowd as soon as possible. Blaine hurried to the Principal's office, while Kurt went to Coach Sylvester's office.

Later that day, Kurt saw the boy again, on the way to the choir room. He was walking with his friends Santana, Brittany and Quinn. They were all Cheerios, so they became best friends. Well, not that Kurt liked them that much, but he didn't really have anyone else to talk to. Everyone in glee club started treating him differently after he became a Cheerio. Actually, after he started treating people badly. He didn't do that because he liked treating people like that, only because… He did what he had to do to survive.

When Blaine saw him, he froze for a moment. If that cheerleader was in glee club, he couldn't be there too. He would feel constantly threatened.

However, he didn't have much time to consider going into the choir room, because two jocks came out of nowhere and threw a slushy on him.

"Welcome to McKinley!" Blaine could hear them laughing as they ran off.

"How charming." He sighed, wiping the slushy out of his eyes. It was cold, and it burned at the same time. Not many people had seen it happening, but it was still humiliating. Blaine never felt so alone.

He turned around and tried to find the nearest bathroom, and he was thankful when he found out that there was no one in there, so he started cleaning himself as best as he could. He took off his hearing aid to clean it up. Luckily, the slushy hadn't caused any damage to it. Now, he could just go home and forget about that day.

As soon as he put it back in and switched it on, he heard the door opening, and the alarming shade of red caught his attention. It was that cheerleader again.

Blaine kept quiet, minding his own business, and the cheerleader was quiet too. They were both so quiet that it became too uncomfortable.

"If you came here to insult me, or make fun of me, save it. I just want to be alone right now."

The cheerleader blinked and finally said something. "I'm not here for that. I just…" He started, but then bit his lip and shrugged.

"You just what?" Blaine asked, turning to him again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He spoke quietly, frowning and looking down. Not even Kurt knew why he wanted to make sure that other boy was okay. Maybe because the boy reminded him of the days when he used to get slushied too.

Blaine just nodded, turning back to the sink to finish cleaning himself up. "I'm okay."

Kurt just stood there, watching the boy and wondering if he needed any help. Suddenly, he felt awful. He had helped to make that boy's day awful. He didn't even have any friends yet, and Kurt wasn't helping.

"I'm… sorry." He said quietly. Those words felt weird. It had been a while since the last time he apologized for something.  
**  
**He watched as the boy completely stopped what he was doing and turned to him again. "For what?"

"For bumping into you. Then, calling you a pathetic loser." Kurt felt embarrassed. Apologizing. He really wasn't used to it.

But apparently, the other boy was used to forgiving, because he just smiled a little and nodded. "It's okay."

Kurt was very surprised, but he just nodded back. He played nervously with his fingers, and bit his lip as the boy made his way to the door behind Kurt. "W-where are you going?" He asked, then added, "I mean, I saw you walking to the choir room earlier. Are you going to audition?"

The boy stopped in front of Kurt, sighing. "I don't think so. Your friends made me late with this slushying thing."

"They aren't really my friends." Kurt said quickly, "and I can help you. I'm going to the choir room now, so you can come with me. If you have something ready, you can audition today."

The boy just smiled, which surprised Kurt. "I'm Blaine." He said, offering his hand.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt hesitated before taking Blaine's hand, but quickly let go.

"What? I'm not popular enough to get a hand shake?" Blaine raised his eyebrow, and Kurt quickly shook his head.

"It-it's not that! I-…"

"Hey, it's okay. I was kidding." Blaine smiled again. "Come on, let's go! We're already late."

And so they left. Kurt led the way back to the choir room, where Blaine introduced himself and audition with his own version of Teenage Dream, playing the piano. Everyone was impressed, but probably not as impressed as Kurt was. Kurt was so impressed that he didn't even noticed the way Santana was staring at him.

Kurt and Blaine didn't talk again for the next few days. They never even had the opportunity, because Kurt was never alone, and all the Cheerios had made clear that they hated the new kid.

Kurt had noticed that Blaine made new friends, though. In glee club, everyone adored him. He was a very nice, and charming boy. No one had a reason to dislike him.

Everything was going well for Blaine in that week, until one day… one of the jocks followed him, and saw him getting out of the van from the orphanage.

"Bye, Lulu. I'll see you when I get back, okay?" Blaine grinned, hugging the little girl, who did not want to let go of him. She lived with him, and Blaine was like her big brother  
**  
**"Don't be late! You said you'd watch Aladdin with me today!"

"And I will, but first, I have to go to school, and so do you." Blaine grinned, helping her get back into the van. The girl waved and he waved back.

Throughout the day, he noticed people treating him differently. Even his friends were acting weird. It didn't take long for him figure out that people had found out about his secret.

First, because that Cheerio that Kurt was friend's with started calling him 'Annie', then one of the jocks pushed him against a locker and said that he hoped he would never find a family. Another one said that he smelled like orphanage. He didn't know exactly why that was an insult, because his home didn't smell bad, but he knew the jock wasn't calling him that as a compliment.

That was it. His secret was definitely out, and Blaine determined not to feel embarrassed or cry every time someone pointed that out.

He couldn't help it. That day was the worst day of his life.

That whole week was.

And the next.

Going to school felt like going to hell. Then one day he just snapped. Santana, and most of the mean girls on the Cheerios had gone to Blaine's locker to insult him.

"You have no family, because nobody wants you."

He did have a family! And he was wanted and loved.

"Those kids that live with you are disgusting!"

They are not! They are wonderful people, and Blaine loved them more than anything!

"You are disgusting! That's why your parents didn't want you!"

"Stop! Shut up!" Blaine screamed. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't keep strong anymore. So he just ran away. He started running and didn't stop until he noticed he was hiding, almost out of the school grounds, where there were nothing but trees.

Blaine's scream had caught Kurt attention. He saw the boy surrounded by Cheerios.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked, as calmly as he could.

"Just letting Anderson know how we feel about him." Santana shrugged.

Kurt just nodded and walked away. He started running when he knew they couldn't see him anymore. He needed to find Blaine.

And when he finally did, his heart broke. Blaine was sitting on the ground, crying and hugging his knees close to his chest. Kurt was careful to approach him, walking slowly. When he finally caught Blaine's attention, he noticed how startled the boy was.

"It's okay… It's okay. It's just me." Kurt spoke softly.

Blaine just kept staring at him, while tears kept streaming down his cheeks.

"I came to… make sure you were okay."

"Can't you see that I'm not?!" Blaine spat, but then looked down, feeling ashamed. He knew it wasn't fair to take his frustration out on Kurt. "Just… go away."

He really wanted to Kurt to go away. He needed a friend. Kurt wasn't being one. God, he missed Dalton. He had the best time of his life there, and he made friends that he would never forget. He wanted to be with them at Dalton, he wanted Jeff to hug him, and Wes telling him that everything was going to be okay. He just wanted a friend. That's when Kurt did something that surprised both of them: He sat down on the ground, next to Blaine and hugged him.

Kurt didn't even think. He just wanted to comfort Blaine, and that was the best way to do it.

Blaine froze for a moment, stunned. Soon, he started protesting. "Kurt! Kurt, get up! You'll get your uniform dirty!"

Kurt sighed, pulling away from the hug, but still sitting close to Blaine. "I don't care. I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not upset anymore." Blaine said, and added a smile. "See? I'm smiling."

Kurt offered Blaine a small smile. "I know that those girls comments were probably awful. I wouldn't blame you if you were upset."

Blaine sighed, and looked down at his hands, resting on his lap. "Yeah. People do like to insult me here… I just-… I miss my old school."

Kurt tilted his head. "Your old school?"

"Dalton." Blaine smiled. "I don't know if you've heard of it."

"Of course I have." Kurt frowned. Dalton was a very old, and very fancy private school.

"Anyway… I think I should go home." Blaine bit his lip and slowly stood up, and Kurt stood up too, checking his uniform for any stains.

"Um… Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up at the other boy.

"I know you probably don't want to be seen with me. I know you probably don't even like me, I know you don't want to be my friend, but thank you. For coming here now, and… that hug was just what I needed." Blaine sniffed and smiled, putting his glasses back on after rubbing his eyes.

"I…" Kurt started, blushing a bit. "I do want to be your friend."

Blaine widened his eyes. "Wait, you do?"

"Yes, of cour-…"

Kurt didn't have time to finish, because Blaine had hugged him as tightly as possible. Blaine had almost forgotten he was pressing his hearing aid against Kurt's cheek. He hoped the boy didn't notice.

Kurt didn't say anything when he pulled away, only smiling bashfully. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry." Blaine chuckled. "As my new friend… would you like to get some coffee today?"

"Coffee?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, coffee…" Blaine grinned. "I know you… probably don't want to be seen with me, so I know this nice coffee shop, and it's-…"

"Yes! Let's get some coffee." Kurt grinned back.

"Great! Great… then, I'll go home and I'll meet you there later, okay?" Blaine grinned even brighter.

Kurt agreed to meet him at the coffee shop, and they walked out of there together after they exchanged phone numbers. The school was almost empty anyway.

Blaine was thrilled that he had made another friend. While Kurt, was happy that he finally made a real friend after years of being alone.

**And that's it for now :)  
I'll probably update the next chapter soon. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! And happy new year, everybody :)  
I hope you all like this chapter... lots of OCs coming up, by the way!**  
**_**

When they arrived home the first thing Blaine did was decide to change. His school clothes were mostly - much to his embarrassment when the Jocks call him 99Cent store - handed down. Luckily, he owned nice things too.

He pulled on a clean white polo shirt and pulled a patterned sweater vest over it. He added a red Bowtie. He pulled on his black skinnies and added his nicest pair of 'TOM' type shoes. He took his aid out whilst he was doing his homework and sipping a orange juice Linda had brought him - she commented on how lovely he looked and winked.

Linda was the sweet lady who took care of all the kids in the orphanage. She wasn't the only one who worked there, but she was like the mother that none of them had. She lived the with them, and took good care of each of them.

A text came through on Blaine's phone. It wasn't really his phone. It was Jamie's phone, and he had snapped up when he got home. He smiled when he noticed it was Kurt:

_Is this Blaine? Hi, it's Kurt! - K_

**Oh. Hey Kurt!:):) -B**

He replied, his habit for adding smiley's getting the better of him.

_Do you still want to go get some coffee? – K  
_  
Kurt sent to Blaine. 'Of course Blaine wanted to go, he was the one who offered.' Kurt thought, but he was actually insecure. It was the first time in a long time, but Kurt Hummel felt insecure.

He put his phone on top of his desk and went to the bathroom to take a long shower, and try not to think about Blaine and how nervous he was. He came back to his room to get dressed. He decided to go with really tight black skinny jeans - which he thought made his ass look incredible-, black lace-up boots, a blue double-breasted coat, and to complete his outfit a gray scarf. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror countless times, making sure that his hair was perfectly coiffed and that his outfit was okay.

**Of course I do! Will I meet you at the shop? – B**

Blaine texted and followed it with the address of the small coffee shop that he used to visit a lot. He put in his aid and looked at himself in the full length mirror. Okay, he looked good.

_Sure! What time? - K_

**Well. I'm ready now. So whenever you want:):)-B **

Blaine headed downstairs. He sat on the couch, Lulu on his lap while he nervously waited for another text.

_Then let's go! :) - K_

Blaine took one look at Linda sleeping and told Jamie to tell her he got the bus. He grabbed his ticket and jogged to the stop. He jumped on and sat at the back - fiddling with his phone, jumping off at his stop. He walked the two minutes to the shop and walked in, taking a seat in a booth, and waited for Kurt.  
**_**

Kurt didn't have a problem finding the coffee shop. But he waited inside his car for a while, to think. He suddenly was really scared of someone finding out about his friendship with Blaine. Not only it'd terrible for Kurt, but for Blaine too, because no one would leave him alone, and if Kurt isn't popular anymore he can't even try to convince them to stop, which was his plan.

And Blaine was such a nice guy, while Kurt was awful to everyone. Kurt didn't deserve to have a friend like him. He shook those thoughts away and got out of the car. Walking in the coffee shop and spotting Blaine soon.

"Hey, Blaine." He smiled, approaching the boy.

Blaine looked up when he heard Kurt. "Oh, hey! Sit down- What's your order? I'll buy! Jamie gave me some money. You look nice, bye the way." He smiled and started rooting in his pockets for the money. He finds it and pulls it out, looking expectantly for Kurt's answer.

Kurt blushed a little. "Thanks... um, you do too." He smiled bashfully. "A grande non-fat mocha, please." He told Blaine sitting down in front of him.

"Sure thing." Blaine grins and walks to the counter. It wasn't long before he was ambushed in hugs by the staff - He had come here a lot with The Warblers after all.

Upon being freed he is granted two free coffee's, so put the money in the Charity Box and brought the coffee over to the table. An awkward silence followed. Blaine remembered what Nick and Jeff used to do in silences, it was how they became best friends with him, actually. "Do you want to play 20 questions?"

Kurt sipped his coffee, which impressed him by how delicious it tasted. "Yeah, okay." He laughed a little. "You start."

"Okay. Hmm... how long have you been in the Cheerios?" He grinned.

"For 2 years. Almost three." He answered, he was honestly impressed that he lasted that long. Everyone hated him at first. "My turn... Who's Jamie? It's just that you... mentioned him."

"Jamie? Oh, Jam's one of the guys in the home. H-He's been there from the start. He's a few months older than me. He's like my big brother, he's one of my best mates", he smiled again.

Kurt was relieved that 'Jamie' is not Blaine's boyfriend or something like that, but then again he didn't even know if Blaine really was gay.

"Hmm...What does your father work as?"

"He's a mechanic. A great one, I might add." He smiled. "Are you gay?" He decided to ask and bit his lip.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's question. "Yes, I am." he sipped his coffee. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hazel," he answered without thinking. Damn those eyes. "I mean... blue." He blushed. "Um, can I repeat your question? I want to know yours."

Blaine laughed a little. ''Well, I like red. I do like blue too, though'', he smiles. ''Hmm, do you prefer cats or dogs?''

"Cats." Kurt answered. "I love puppies too. But cats are more like me." he chuckled.  
**  
**'I love puppies!'', he smiled.

Kurt grinned, and shifted a little in his seat. "Now… a tough question: What is your favorite song?"

Blaine just thought for a minute and then said ''Teenage Dream, Katy Perry is just... awesome'', he blushed a little. ''Um, who's your best friend?'' he asked lamely.

Kurt shifted awkwardly, and looked away. Now, that was a tough question. "I-I don't have one," he muttered.

''Oh. I'll be your best friend!'', Blaine exclaimed and then blushed. ''I can't believe I just said that..''

Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine again. "I'd love that." He said truthfully.

"Great then. We're secret best friends. Just like in that book, where-… well, never mind." He smiled brighter - waiting for Kurt to ask another question, wanting to get to know the boy even more.

"Secret best friends..." Kurt repeated quietly with a smile. "I guess it's my turn. What are your plans for the future?"

''Well. I want to be a performer of some sort, so I want to go to a College of some sort. I love the sound of NYADA. I-I also want to get married and adopt, y'know'', he blushed. ''Erm. What are yours?''

"Almost the same as you! I also want to go to NYADA and... and get married and adopt a kid. But I also want to be a designer. I love clothing, you know." Kurt grinned.

"That's awesome!" Blaine grinned. It was always nice meeting people who wanted to perform.

Kurt paused a little and thought about the next question. "May I ask why did you leave Dalton?"

Blaine let out a small sigh. He didn't like remembering that. "I left because I couldn't afford it anymore. My friends wanted to pay for my tuition… but I couldn't let them, y'know. So that's why I'm here.'' He thought again and then asked. ''Can you speak any languages?''

"I can. French." He said proudly. "Can you?"

"Awesome.'', he smiled. ''Yeah, I can speak Italian'', he didn't add that he knew sign language. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell Kurt about that secret yet. ''What are your hobbies?''

"Singing and dancing, and creating new designs, and knowing all about crappy reality-TV shows... and practicing with the Cheerios." He hated those girls, but he really liked being a Cheerio and competing. "What's your coffee order?" He asks, pointing to Blaine's cup.

Blaine nodded. ''Medium Drip''. He smiled. ''Do you have any siblings?'

"I have a stepbrother. You know Finn? The quarterback?" Kurt asked. "He's also in glee club with us."

''Oh, yeah. He high fived me in the corridor, but his hand was really big. I didn't expect it so he knocked me over'', he laughed a little.

Kurt laughed and his nose crinkled. "That's Finn. Santana calls him Frankenteen."

Blaine groaned. He despised that girl. ''She calls me Dora. Or Frodo. Or Annie. I try to avoid eye contact with her... like Medusa.''

"I know. I'll try to convince her to leave you alone, okay?"

"You don't have to put your rep at risk for me. I can survive. I have a secret best friend now", he giggled and drained the last of his coffee.

Kurt smiled softly. "You don't deserve me as your best friend... You deserve someone a lot better." He said quietly.

"Don't say that! I think you're great. Y-You were there for me today. You hugged me and comforted me. Don't say things like that!" the curly haired boy scolded.

"Yeah, and I also called you a loser, and I kicked your books and made all the popular kids turn on you." He said frustrated. "If I hadn't done that, you'd be fine now. No one would even notice you." He sighed angrily at himself.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and quickly squeezed Kurt's hand. They were surprisingly soft. "I know why you did that though. You need a reputation. I didn't care… it didn't really affect me. I mean you dusted up my book a little, but I have two other copies of it at home. You're a good person, Kurt. And plus, they would have noticed me. I don't exactly...blend in", he gestured to his bright clothes, gel and badges on the satchel he had brought. "And now they know where I live, that would have gotten me the abuse. If not they would have found out I'm gay or de- yeah, so..." He stopped himself from blurting the other secret.

Kurt half smiled. "I like your clothes..." He told Blaine. "And I'm still gonna try to convince them."

"I like my clothes too", he smiled and ignored the last part. He looked at the time. "Oh! I have to go, I'll be expected back. Thanks for coming, Kurt." He grinned. "We can do this again?"

"I'd love to... I mean, you're my secret best friend now." Kurt chuckled, he felt really happy because Blaine wanted to go out with him again. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, I guess." He grinned.

Blaine giggled. "Yeah! Besides, we share some classes. Maybe we'll be partnered together and then you won't be slagged for talking to me." He smiled again. "Well, bye Kurt", he hugged the boy awkwardly - the other side now so the aid didn't touch Kurt.

Kurt happily hugged him back. "Bye, Blaine." He closed his eyes, Blaine smelled amazing.

Blaine waved again, gave the waitresses a few hugs and then walked out. He jogged to the bus and caught the last one. When he gets home, he moved into the kitchen and ate the vegetarian meal Linda had prepared, and he just hugged Lulu when she asked him why he looked so happy.  
**_**  
When Kurt got back to his house, he was asked by his stepbrother where he was, he lied that he was shopping, and Finn frowned because Kurt wasn't carrying any bags, and that_ never _happens when Kurt goes shopping. But Finn let it pass. Kurt went to his room, he changed his clothes and ate dinner.

Later he chatted with the Cheerios on Facebook and found out they're planning on slushing Blaine the next day, but didn't tell them who will do it or when, so he worries. He texted Blaine to be careful the next day and went to bed.  
**_**

Blaine just smiled at the text that came through, Kurt was worrying about him. He helped Linda put the kids to bed and read to Lulu when she crawled into his room. He carried her back when she fell asleep and then he did the same. He didn't dream.

When Blaine woke up the following morning, he did his usual shower, change, gel, eat, leave schedule. He had once again turned his aid off in the car - blocking out the morning noise. He turned it on again at McKinley, hugged the twins, high fived Bob, the driver, and then walked into the school and to his locker.

"Look, there he is." Brittany pointed to Blaine.

Kurt felt like crying, they told him that_ he _was the one supposed to slushy Blaine and mock him in front of everyone as pay back for what he said to Kurt when Kurt bumped into him that first day, and for being a 'disgusting foster kid.'

Blaine had been texting when he heard it, he quickly put his books and phone in his locker, shutting it and turning round. Then Kurt knew that Blaine had seen it. Kurt with the slushy, and everyone watching.

Blaine almost felt like dying - but he didn't.

Kurt literally felt sick as he held the slushy in his hand, it was all Azimio's idea, and a few of the football players had joined the Cheerios to watch.

"Hey, Tinky Winky." Santana smiled slyly at Blaine. "We have a surprise for you."

Kurt felt someone push him towards Blaine and couldn't look at curly haired boy in the eye. "Go ahead, Kurt. Finish him." He heard a male voice shouting behind him. They were all expecting a show, and now the whole school was watching too.

Blaine saw Tina and Rachel at the end of the hall. He knew they couldn't do anything but the fact they were watching still hurt.

"Go on then. Do it", he murmured and stepped forward, he looked Kurt right in the eye. "Do it", he repeated - trying to say 'I know you have to'. He keeps the part 'But it's killing me' hidden in his head.

The other boy glanced quickly into Blaine's eyes, and his heart ached in his chest. But he couldn't not do it; that would be asking to be murdered by the jocks and the Cheerios. He couldn't do that, he was too afraid.

He took a deep breath and closed his eye, putting on a mask like he'd been doing for years and threw the blue slushy at Blaine's face. He heard the popular kids behind him making loud noises of laughter. And he had to keep going.

"That's for not knowing how fucking pathetic you are and talking to me like you did that day, foster kid. Do everyone a favor and go die in your hole in that dirty orphanage of yours."

Everyone clapped; some even yelled "Fag" at Blaine. Kurt stormed off pushing all the Cheerios and jocks out of his way and holding back the tears, running until he reached the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall to cry. Because he was pretty sure he just lost his secret best friend now.  
**_**

"Charming", Blaine murmured, wiped Slushie from his eyes and then turned away. The words had hurt, but not as much as when Karofsky shouted: "Your parents didn't want you and neither do we."

Blaine made his way into the bathroom, taking out the aid first and mentally deciding he really needed to see the Warblers. He placed the aid on the side and wiped his eyes again, he started washing the slushy from himself and occasionally screwed his eyes up to stop tears falling. Blaine, of course, had been unlucky enough to be in the same bathroom as Kurt.

Inside of the stall, Kurt felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and leaned against the wall in the stall. He thought about all the things he ever had to do to protect himself. That was by far the second worst, right after telling his father that he didn't give a shit about him in public at school one day.

Everything was so unfair, he couldn't keep doing this anymore, he couldn't keep pushing people away. This was high school; it would all be over one day, why was he so scared? He hated himself for being afraid. He remembered everything that he used to go through before he became popular. All the hurt was still fresh in his mind. Now he had become one of those people. How could he ever forgive himself now? He kicked the stall's door and cried loudly. He couldn't even bring himself to care if anyone could hear him.

But, of course, Blaine didn't hear anything. He finished re-gelling his hair and started the loud dryer to clean his hands, humming slightly to change his thoughts.

When Kurt heard the dryer noise in the bathroom, he sniffed, trying to quiet down his crying. He heard a voice humming and shut his eyes, hoping that his ears were wrong and that that was not Blaine.

He opened the door slowly, and quietly, looking down. Only hiccupping and sniffing every now and then. When he was out of the stall he looked up. It was him...

Blaine. Of course, he had to go to the same bathroom as Blaine. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream or both. But he just kept standing there, frozen on the spot.

Blaine turned around. Probably to get more soap and jumped in shock when he saw that Kurt was there.

Blaine didn't say anything, just stood there - hoping Kurt wouldn't make a speech because Blaine wouldn't hear him and his lip reading only went to a certain extent - that's why the Warblers and everyone in the home had learned sign language for his birthday. He reached out and grabbed the soap, squirting it and then washing his hands again.

Kurt looked down, thinking that Blaine completely ignored him. "I-I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking down. "That's all I have to say."

Oh god. What was that? Um. Blaine thought and then realized Kurt was saying sorry. "It's okay", is all he could muster up to say. "I forgive you", he muttered - still looking at his hands.

"Blaine... " He saw Kurt moving his lips.  
**  
**Blaine didn't turn. He just stares blankly into the mirror, seeing that Kurt's eyes widened. It's like he thought he didn't deserve forgiveness.

Blaine knew he should put the aid on... but he wasn't sure if he wanted Kurt knowing. He continued just looking at his hands, washing them with water.

Kurt blinked his tears away and went to the door, wanting to give Blaine some space. He knew Blaine didn't forgive him, not really. He couldn't even forgive himself. He turned away from Blaine, but stopped when he was close to the door. He had to make sure the other boy was okay. "Just… Are you okay, Blaine?" he asked quietly, still not able to look directly at Blaine.

Blaine turned and saw Kurt's lips moving - but it just looked like he was saying nothing. Very slowly, he walked over and reached into his bag. He pulled out the aid and placed it into his ear. The sound of running water filled the room and he registered the sentence as something along the lines of 'you okay?'. He just nods.

"Look, I..." Kurt started. "You don't have to tell me you don't want to be friends with me anymore, and you don't ever want to see me again. I know, I understand. I'll disappear from your life, okay? I'm really sorry I'm not strong enough to stand up to them." He wiped the tears that came. "And I don't mean any of the things I said." He finished.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" Blaine widened his eyes.

"Well…" Kurt bit his lip, finally looking up at Blaine, "but I thought you wouldn't want to be my secret best friend anymore."

"That's silly." Blaine let out a chuckle. That must have made Kurt feel a lot better because he smiled. "And please, don't cry. I understand why you had to do that."

"I didn't want to…"

"I know." Blaine nodded.

He could tell that Kurt was very distressed, so he stepped closer and hugged the other boy. He just looked like he needed it. When Kurt hugged back, he knew that he was right. And he knew that he could trust Kurt. Kurt was the friend he needed. Someone who understood him, and wouldn't judge him.

"I'm deaf."

When Kurt pulled away, he almost regretted saying it. The other boy just stared at him, perhaps wondering if Blaine was lying.

"I have to use a hearing aid all the time." He continued. "I was born deaf. I had to learn sign language first, and when I was 9, my doctor gave me this hearing aid, and then I learned how to talk. Then how to sing. I obviously keep it a secret now, because I know people would make fun of me because of that too."

"I-I had no idea." Kurt's eyes were wide. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you're not going to make fun of me, are you?" Blaine smiled softly when Kurt shook his head quickly. "I know you won't. I trust you. You're my secret best friend, right?"

Kurt smiled brightly. "Yes. That's right."

"So, I want you to know that I trust you enough to tell you this secret." Blaine told him. "And that I forgive you."

Before Kurt could say anything, a boy walked into the bathroom, and Blaine rushed out. He didn't want to ruin his secret best friend's reputation.

After that encounter, they kept texting all day. Kurt thanked him one hundred times for forgiving him, and Blaine told him one hundred times that Kurt should stop worrying, and just forget about it. Blaine decided that he needed to do something to prove to Kurt that he had forgiven him completely, and he still wanted to be his best friend. At the same time, he wanted to be sure if Kurt would accept him completely. So he came up with an idea.

**I want to ask you something. – B**

_Sure. What is it? – K_

**You can say no. I totally understand if you do. – B**

_Okay… - K_

**Okay. – B**

_Okay. – K_

**Okay. – B**

_Stop saying okay and just ask me! - K_

**No, I wanted to do that 'okay' thing from The Fault In Our Stars… Never mind. Anyway. Do you want to come visit me tonight? – B**

_At the orphanage? – K_

**Yeah. Unless, you don't want to go there. If you have a problem with it, I understand. Not really, but… yeah. – B**

_No! I don't have a problem with it. I'm just asking to be sure. Are you sure I can go? – K_

__**Of course you can! It'll be fun! We'll order pizza… - B**

****_I'm in! – K_

__**Really? :D – B  
**__

_Yes, really. Thank you for inviting me. – K_

**Thank you for accepting my invitation. - B  
_**

Later that day during glee club, Will, their teacher, told them that he had scattered purple pianos all around the school. Their lesson that week was to recruit new members, using the pianos to inspire people to sing.

Of course it didn't work. All the glee club – expect Kurt – started singing in the cafeteria. It was all going well until Becky, the Cheerio who probably hated glee club the most, threw food at Rachel. That started a food fight.

Kurt and the Cheerios ran out of the cafeteria, even though he wanted to stay and participate. Food fights were fun!

He decided to go to the auditorium. It was the only place at school that he could be alone. And even sing songs he actually liked. He opened the door slowly and went to the stage. He found a purple piano there but couldn't bring himself to start singing.

Blaine cleaned himself up and then decided to go a wander before any Cheerios or jocks found him. He walked into the back entrance of the auditorium and found Kurt. ''You not going to sing?'' he called, alerting the other of his presence.

Kurt was startled and jumped, but calmed down after seeing it was only Blaine. "Um...I don't feel like it."

"Oh...well. I guess I'll sing then.'' He walked over and began playing the beginning notes to Candles, singing - hoping Kurt would join in.

_"The power lines went out_  
_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_  
_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_  
_The promises you made_  
_Couldn't finish what you started_  
_Only darkness still remains"_

Kurt watched Blaine play. He was amazing. He was so caught up with the moment that he didn't even notice himself beginning to sing.

_"...Lost sight,_  
_Couldn't see when it was you and me."_

Blaine continued focusing on the keys, but a smile was evident on his face.

_"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

Kurt smiled brightly every time their eyes met.

_One day you will wake up_  
_With nothing but your 'sorrys'_  
_And someday you will get back_  
_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright"  
_  
When they finished Blaine looked up. "You have a lovely voice", he muttered.

Kurt blushed and bit his lip. "I- um... t-thanks. You too. Your voice is really, really good."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks." He chuckled a little. He shifted awkwardly and then said. "I'll see you tonight", before turning and walking out.  
**_**

**Okay, that's it for now. Chapter 3 will be posted soon, but it's my birthday in 3 days, so let's see. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here! It's not very long before I really wanted to post it today. It's my birthday! :D In this chapter Kurt will visit the orphanage and get to know more about Blaine. Hope you all like it.  
_**

At the end of the day, Blaine jogged to the car. He told Linda his friend was coming over and she told him that they can order in pizza for once. He grinned and for the rest of the journey he closed his eyes. On arriving home, Lulu and the twins greeted him - he quickly hugged them and then headed up to his room.

The small... very small room was his favorite place. It was covered inch-inch with posters. His bookcase was huge and overflowing. He had little action figures that stood on top of the shelves. The drawers were overflowing with pictures. There were stacks of paper and comics by his bed and textbooks were open on the red and yellow quilt that had the Gryffindor house symbol stitched onto it. His glasses were lying on the shelves and his three pairs of shoes were lying beside the small wardrobe.

There were small remains of Lulu in the room - like the Barbie on his drawer and the fairy book open on his bed. There was a tiny picture of his parents on top of his bookcase - there were none of his brother. There were two spare hearing aids in a small box and several bands were sprain beside that. There was a soft red rug in the middle of the room, which was covered in paint from when the twins spilt there set in his room. It was homely, and he loved it. He hoped Kurt loved it.  
**_  
**  
Kurt spent some more time at the auditorium after Blaine left. He played the piano while singing Defying Gravity. He missed the days he didn't have to hide from the world to sing songs like this one. After he finished the song, he had an idea. He should sing something to Blaine that night, to show him that he really could count on Kurt even though he wasn't the best friend in the world to Blaine.

Kurt took a quick shower when he arrived at his house and changed into a casual outfit - as casual as he could, that is - He called his father to tell him he was going out, and left. Blaine didn't live very far from him, so he arrived at the address Blaine gave him soon. Before he got out of the car he took his phone out of his pocket and texted Blaine.

_I'm here... :) - K_

Blaine had changed and then done his homework. He looked up when he heard his phone and smiled. He quickly jumped up to go open the door, knocking over his guitar in the rush. The noise attracted Lulu and she practically glued herself to his hip, so he carried her to the door, opening it with his elbow as the twins were now tugging at his free hand and repeating, "Who's there, B? Who's there, B?" at the same time.

He smiled as he saw Kurt, after he opened up the front door. "Hey.", he smiled while the three girls - and then Oliver crawling at his feet, where did he even come from? - stared at Kurt.

Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine. "Hi." he said, before noticing all the kids around Blaine, and a taller boy, who was probably 'Jamie' were staring at him. He stood there, not knowing what to do. "Um...Hello, I'm Kurt." He said timidly, to the kids, but still smiling.

Everything was silent. They just kept staring, Jamie just stood there - leg up against the wall, silently telling Kurt with his brown eyes that he would hurt him if he hurt Blaine.

The silence continued… that was until Oliver ruined it by puking all over the floor. "Oh god.", Jamie backed away and the twins went "Ew!"

Blaine picked the little boy up. "Oh dear", he sighed and turned to Kurt. "Come in... go into the living room. Linda's in there. ROSS, CLEAN UP THE SICK PLEASE!" he called upstairs to the other adult, "Come on sweetie, I'll clean you up", he whispered to Oliver who was crying. He carried the boy upstairs to clean him.

Kurt was a little startled by everything going on, he did as Blaine said and watched him take care of the sick boy, taking him upstairs. He didn't know what to say, so he was quiet. Only smiling a little to the woman who was in the living room, Linda. There was a little girl who couldn't seem to take her eyes off Kurt, but he was not uncomfortable, he just really wanted to know what she was thinking. He heard Blaine finally coming back downstairs.

Blaine ran back downstairs, into the living room where he saw Lulu still staring at Kurt. "Um...we can go up to my room, Kurt." He smiled. "Hey Lu? You can have my cupcake", this made the girl leave so Kurt could escape her eyes.

After properly introducing Kurt to Linda, they go upstairs, where Blaine's room is. Kurt looked around the orphanage as they walked. It seemed like a nice place. It was clean and cozy. The decorations on the walls were drawings, pictures and paintings that Kurt imagined that the children who lived there must have done. It was a big place, and there seemed to be many rooms. Kurt wondered if all of them had a room for themselves.

"So, yeah… I know it's not much but...", Blaine trailed off and opened the door so Kurt could see. He picked up the guitar so the boy wouldn't trip over it. The twins suddenly came barging in – they look at Kurt and then sign 'Who's that?'.

Blaine rolled his eyes at their attempt of discretion. "This is my friend, now you two turn around and go to your room. Yes, I'll take you out on your bikes tomorrow. Yes, I promise" He said, instead of signing. The two finally leave.

He turned to Kurt. "Peace", he grinned before Jack the newborn started wailing somewhere in the orphanage, and they could hear it from there.

Kurt looked around Blaine's small but cozy bedroom, taking in every detail he could. He looked at all Blaine's posters of the Harry Potter cast, among other things. He saw a lot of pictures of Blaine and his friends, and he felt sad.

Kurt didn't have any friends to take pictures with, his own room was filled with his idol's pictures, posters or pictures of himself. "Your room is lovely." He said, when Blaine turned to him.

"Thanks. I like it too", Blaine smiled and moved over to the bed, picking up the Barbie and sighing. "This isn't mine", he chuckled and threw it out the room. "I'm sorry about the noise, the mess and the kids... I'm used to it but you...aren't.", he blushed.

"Hey, it's okay. I can't say I'm used to it, but you don't have to be sorry." He assured Blaine.

Blaine smiled a little, and nodded. "A-anyway, Linda said we can go get pizza if you want... we don't have to but...", he trailed off.

"Pizza sounds great", he smiled before pointing to the bed. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead. I'll go get the phone and the menu." He moved out the room - Jamie appearing while he was looking, to ask about Kurt.  
Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded and made a few 'Yes and no' sounds occasionally to the questions.

Blaine returned to the room with the phone and the menu a few minutes later - sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Kurt. "There you go. I only take Margherita. It's the only thing I can really eat anyway - I'm a vegetarian", he smiled and shifted on the cover.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a vegetarian. And we've got something in common, I'm not vegetarian, but I love Margherita." Kurt smiled. He liked finding out little things about his secret best friend, and he couldn't wait to find out more.

"You do now." Blaine grinned. "It's the best. Should I order that then?" he smiled, and Kurt nodded as he smiled back.

**_  
**  
Blaine liked all the small details and quirks that people had, he wanted to know Kurt's. He ordered the pizza and then bluntly stated, "Tell me more about yourself."

"There's not much to tell..." Kurt shrugged. "I'm not that interesting." He said, thinking about how boring his life actually was.

"I'm sure there is. Um...I mean we could play 20 questions again but that gets hard if you don't have good questions." Blaine frowned.

"True. Well, it's up to you." Kurt smiled. "But honestly, I don't think you'd like to hear about all the things I actually like... Who I was before I became a Cheerio is the real me, but everyone thought I sucked."

"I doubt I'll think that", Blaine murmured. "Well, I'll tell you about me. Then you have to tell me about you."

"Oh." Kurt let out a chuckle. "Well… okay."

Blaine took a breath. "My middle name is Devon. I idolize J.K.R and Katy Perry. I have a crush on Daniel Radcliffe, but that's a secret. I have a big brother - I've met him twice and that was when I was born. I have to see his face every day. He's Cooper Anderson, that guy off the TV. I don't count him as my brother, that's Jamie's job now. My two best friends Jeff and Nick are dating. My secret best friend is a fascinating person…"

Kurt couldn't help but blush at that. He smiled and told Blaine to keep going.

"I really want a puppy...or an owl." Blaine giggled. "It's my birthday in two weeks. I'll turn 17. I'm happy I have an aid - but sometimes... I like the quiet and just want to sign. I hate my height. I hate my hair. I love to sing and dance. I am obsessed with bowties. I play guitar and piano. I have terrible eyesight. I have double jointed ankles. I like chocolate. My ideal boyfriend is someone kind, understanding, funny and just...lovely. I'd like someone who would learn sign language just for me - so that when we're cuddling I don't have this awful thing in my ear. Cringey, right? I love math, science...school in general. I once dislocated my shoulder when I fell off a shed roof. Don't ask. I talk too much… Yeah, I definitely talk too much. I'm sarcastic and I sometimes don't think before I speak. I may need my tonsils out soon as I'm probe to Tonsillitis. I'm great at skating. I once put nail polish on my eyebrows. I'm a terrible liar and... that's all I can think of.", he giggles and Kurt giggled with Blaine.

Kurt thought that boy really was amazing. It was definitely someone he needed in his life. "I can't even begin to tell you how fascinating you are." He said looking at Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine grinned and spoke. "I think you're fascinating too", he giggled.

"I guess I have to tell you about me now..." Kurt shrugged, and looked down, trying to think of everything he wanted to tell Blaine.

"Well, My middle name is Elizabeth... I know, I know." He giggled, and Blaine let out a chuckle. "It's my mother's name."

"I love the name Elizabeth. My mother's name was Cara." Blaine sighed slightly. Kurt decided that it was too soon to ask Blaine about what happened to his parents.

"Well… She died when I was eight, and my father raised me. He's a wonderful person, and we became pretty close, but we're-...we're not so much anymore. I've done some stupid things."

"What did you do?" Blaine asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Stupid things." Kurt repeated, hoping Blaine would take the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. Apparently, he did, because he just nodded a little.

"I love glee club, even if I don't show it, it's the best part of my day. My ex-best friends are Mercedes and Tina. After I joined the Cheerios they demanded me to stop talking to them. And I did, even though I'm very ashamed that I did that. Now my best friend...is you. But to the school Santana is my best friend. She used to be nicer, now she seems angry at everything, and I don't even know why... I love Broadway musicals, my favorite one is Wicked. I love singing and dancing too, and I want to be on Broadway one day. I play piano. My idol is Patti LuPone, but I love all the divas out there. I love reading Vogue, and I buy extra copies so I can cut off my favorite outfits on the magazine."

Blaine giggled at that, which made Kurt giggle too before he went on.

"My ideal boyfriend is someone who can put up with my bitchy mood, who's funny and amazing, and makes me feel good about myself, and who'll just love me no matter what. Let's see... I don't like school very much, because I can't be myself there, but I like learning. And I'm willing to learn the sign language for my secret best friend...and maybe he could help me, because I don't know the first thing about it. I love sweet peas. And I can't think of anything else..." He frowned.

"K-Kurt you don't have to learn it for me..." Blaine said softly, but he was smiling. Kurt knew that would mean a lot to him.

"But I want to." Kurt insisted. "So I can still talk to you when you want the quiet."

Blaine sighed. "O-Okay...give me your hands", he reached out and Kurt placed his hands in his. He took them and showed him how to say 'Hello' first, then let go and let him do it alone.

Kurt felt some electricity when Blaine's hand touched his, but he ignored it. He repeated the movement Blaine showed him. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'Hello'. Tell me what you want to learn and I'll show you." Blaine suggested.

Kurt thought for a while. "You're my best friend?"

Blaine grinned and showed him it slowly, and then helped him until he had it down to a T. "There", he grinned. "Perfect"

Kurt smiled at Blaine, softly. 'You're my best friend.' he said in the sign language.

Blaine signed something, which Kurt obviously didn't understand, and blushed slightly.

"What was that?" Kurt laughed. "Why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" Blaine gasped. "I said, 'You are mine too. Thanks for everything. I'm glad it was you I met that day, secret best friend.'" he blushed again.

"You're blushing!" Kurt teased, poking his chest. "You're cute when you blush." He said without thinking, and blushed too.

Blaine giggled. "So are you", he teased and poked the other's chest back.

Kurt blushed even more. "I hate it when I blush." He chuckled, covering his cheeks with his hands.

"It's cute." Blaine smiled again and giggled. He signed 'It's cute' so the other boy knew it.

Kurt repeated the signs. "It means...'It's cute', right?" He did again. "Did I get it right?"

"Yeah! Well done", he grinned and jumped when the bell rang. "That'll be the pizza. I'm not allowed to eat up here so we'll need to eat downstairs if that's okay?"

"That's fine." Kurt responded, getting up and following Blaine. "Can you... Can you introduce me to the kids? I want to meet them properly."

"Course", Blaine giggled and led him downstairs.  
**_  
**  
Kurt and Blaine went to the living room first. "Okay, Kurt", Blaine smiled. He walked over to where Linda was trying to stop Oliver crying. Blaine took him, cradled him and the baby stopped crying.

"This is Oliver. He's only 2 months old", he whispered. He carried Oliver out and into the other room. "This is Jamie, Jack and Michael", the three waved - Jamie looking slightly scary before turning to play Lego again.

Kurt said hello and smiled brightly to all the boys that Blaine introduced him to.

They walked into the kitchen. "Most are already asleep or out... but here's the twins - Lea and Mia - and Lulu". The three girls look up - Lulu attaching herself to Blaine's leg in a hug then running out followed by the twins who hug Kurt.

Kurt smiled at the girls. They all seem like a big, big family and he was already starting to like everyone.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Do you want to hold him?" he questioned.

"S-sure... I'm not sure I should, I get nervous holding kids." He answered Blaine nervously, looking at the baby boy in his arms.

"It's fine. Honestly", he whispered and eased Oliver into Kurt's arms. While the Kurt is holding Oliver, Blaine dished out the pizza and put a bottle on for Oliver. He then took the baby back and carried him back to Linda with the bottle. He then moved back into the kitchen. "These were the only plates I could get", he murmured and pointed to the twins' Barbie plates.

"Oh, don't worry. I think they're fabulous." Kurt giggled, making Blaine feel a lot better. He was glad that Kurt didn't seem to be uncomfortable, and actually looked like he was having a good time. Kurt sat in the chair and waited for Blaine to join him.

Blaine sat down and giggled too. "This is cozy", he joked and picked up a piece of roasting pizza to inspect it. "Looks safe", he commented.

Kurt laughed and picked up a piece of pizza, putting in his Barbie plate. "You're very good with kids, by the way. It's cute."

"Thanks. I guess I have to be. They're my family - you know for my last birthday they all learned sign language over the year. It was the best present I've ever had." He smiled a little. "Oliver likes you. He usually screams in anyone but Linda and I's arms. Even if he was sleeping he would wake up and shriek". He nibbled the end of his pizza.

"I like him too." Kurt grinned. "And how do you say 'happy birthday' in the sign language? I'm gonna need it in two weeks."

Blaine giggled a little and showed the other boy. "You could just say it y'know…" He grinned, but he was blushing a little at the gesture.

Kurt repeated Blaine's movements. "Saying is overrated." He winked and smiled.

Blaine grinned. "I'm really glad we're secret best friends, you know. You're a great person Kurt." He smiled and signed – 'You're a brilliant person'.

Kurt swallowed hard and looked down. "Thanks." He said quietly. Even though he didn't agree with Blaine. "But, um... what did you sign?"

"The same as I said", he smiled and grinned. "It's hard, isn't it? It came natural to me because I didn't have a choice. You don't have to learn it Kurt." He smiled, honestly.

"It's hard, but I_ want _to learn it." Kurt insisted. "Besides, I honestly think it's fun." He shrugged.

"Well...if you're that keen. I have a book filled with all sorts of useful phrases." Blaine told the other boy. Nick and Jeff had used it, but they had left it there so he had kept it.

"Good! Can I borrow it?" Kurt smiled excitedly.

"Of Course. I'll get it for you before you go", he smiled and gathered up their plates - washing them up quickly. He was tucking the chairs in when the twins ran in screaming that it was time for him to Color In with them.

Kurt was startled by the children's voices. He figured he'd have to get used to it if he wanted to come back... and he did want to.

Blaine nodded and then the twins move over to Kurt and at the exact same time, they said. "Do you want to color with us before you leave, Kurt?"

Kurt grinned. He did not expect them to invite him too. "Of course! How could I miss it?" He turned to Blaine. "Can I, Blaine?"

"Obviously, silly", he rolled his eyes and turns to the twins. One slipped their hand into each of the boys and led them into the living room, where paper and crayons were strewn everywhere. Lulu came in after, plonked on Blaine's lap and started scribbling on paper. Blaine started coloring in a picture of three princesses and a prince. His tongue poked out in concentration.

Mia started drawing butterflies, while Lea drew Blaine and Kurt in stick form. Lulu drew scribbles that turned out to be Blaine on a broomstick with her at the bottom with wings.

Kurt didn't know what to draw at first. He saw Blaine's drawing and it was quite good. He decided to draw himself, his father, his mother sitting in a cloud and smiling at them, his stepbrother and his stepmother.

He wondered if he should draw Blaine too, he decided to do it already, and drew Blaine holding a wand and wearing a pretty big bowtie by Kurt's side. He decided to draw Mercedes and Tina too, because he still loved them, and this drawing was supposed to be about happy things, and people that he cared about a lot. He showed his drawing to Blaine and the girls. "What's the verdict?" He asks them.

Blaine smiled and pointed. "Hey, I think I know who that guy is!" He giggled. "It's me!"

Kurt blushed, nodding. "Yes, it's you."

The twins and Lulu told Kurt that his drawing looked beautiful, and they even wanted to keep it, but Blaine told them no. He insisted that Kurt should keep that drawing to himself. They all liked Kurt's drawing, and Kurt was about to check out the other's drawings too when he noticed that it was getting late.

Blaine walked Kurt back to his car, smiling the whole time, and he noticed that Kurt was smiling too. He waved as the boy started the car and drove off, then Blaine finally went back inside to finish his drawing. He didn't notice that the tall prince he had drawn looked a lot like Kurt until he finished it.  
**_**

Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**UGH I'm sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. And it's a small chapter, so I'm double sorry. Real life is getting in the way. I'm moving out! Yay! It's exciting, but it means I have less free time for now while I'm still getting use to this new place... anyway, I'll try my best to update every week. Sorry again!  
**_  
The next few days were fun for Kurt. It was interesting having a secret best friend. He visited Blaine again one more time, after school.

At school, Sue decided to make Quinn and Kurt co-captains, and that upset Kurt a lot. He knew it would happen though. Santana kept warning him.

Life didn't change much for Blaine. The most exciting thing for him was glee club, and the anticipation for his birthday, and Sectionals. He found out the competition and his birthday would happen on the same day. Spending his birthday with the New Directions wouldn't be so bad.

They were Blaine's new friends. He had grown to love each of them. It was like a new family for him. Blaine tried to get as close as possible to Mercedes and Tina. They were very nice, but the biggest reason was because he wanted to know more about Kurt's life before he was a Cheerio.

So far, Kurt only told him that he had joined the Cheerios with Mercedes, but the girl quit after a few weeks. Kurt said he thought about quitting too, because it was difficult at first, but he couldn't, because being on the Cheerios protected him. His uniform kept all the bullies away, and that was what he needed. Protection.

Mercedes and Tine showed Blaine some interesting pictures of pre-Cheerio Kurt, but they never talked much about the boy. Blaine could tell that it wasn't because they hated him, but because they missed him.

He decided that he needed to do something about that.

Blaine was busy, walking to the school building as he thought about a way to make the girls try to talk to Kurt again, and without raising any suspicion that Kurt and him were friends. He was so distracted, that he didn't notice the guys from the football team following him. He only realized that, when he saw that he was trapped in a circle of football players, all laughing and glaring at him. He swallowed thickly when David Karofsky stepped closer. That guy was huge, and it scared him.

"Just… let me go. Why are you doing this?" Blaine sighed, trying to speak without stuttering.

"Do we really need to give you more reasons?" David frowned.

"Well, the only reason I know of is because you all like to think you're better than me, just because you're physically stronger."

Blaine regretted saying that when he felt the sharp pain in his stomach after David punched him. He almost wanted to vomit.

"We're going to put you back where you belong, Anderson." David said, and Blaine felt strong arms pushing him to the ground, then someone kicked his stomach, and this time he almost did throw up. ****

He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. All he knew, was that someone was dragging him and then tossed him into a dumpster. He only opened his eyes when he couldn't hear their voices and their laughter anymore. Blaine felt pain. A lot of pain. He let out a noise, and a tear rolled down his cheeks.

Then he heard someone was walking towards the dumpster. He wanted to disappear. Someone was going to see him like that… probably laugh and take pictures.

"Blaine?!" Blaine opened his eyes again and whimpered when he saw Kurt. Kurt looked so concerned.

"Who did this to you?" Kurt sounded angry then. Blaine couldn't even speak. The pain and the humiliation were too much. "Tell me, Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head, and let out another whimper. That's when Kurt's face softened. In that moment, he knew Blaine only needed his help.

It took a while, but Kurt managed to take Blaine out of the dumpster. The only questions he asked were 'Are you okay?' 'Where does it hurt?' and 'Where should I take you?' and Blaine was thankful for that. He didn't want to have to deal with any other questions in that moment. ****

Kurt decided that they needed to go to the school nurse, and told Blaine to call Linda immediately. Blaine wanted to protest. He wanted to say no, and demand Kurt to take him back to the orphanage, but he knew that he really did need help. He felt so much pain.

"Promise you won't tell her… what happened." Blaine muttered, as Kurt helped him walk. Thankfully, everyone was in class. "Promise you won't tell Linda."

Kurt widened his eyes. "We have to tell her, Blaine!"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "Please, don't."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a while, as if he was insane. "Fine. I won't tell."

They go to the nurse, and Kurt explains to her that Blaine fell over. He was itching to just tell her the truth, but he respected Blaine's wishes. The nurse finished examining Blaine. It turned out that his rib was quite damaged when he "fell", so he'd need to go home.

"I'm going to call his parents, and ask them to take him to the hospital," she told Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip, and shook his head. "Blaine… uh, he lives in an orphanage. It's already taken care of."  
The nurse looked shocked for a moment, and apologized to the orphan boy. Blaine just nodded slightly. He kept quiet.

"I'm coming to the orphanage with you." Kurt said.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that there was no reason to do that. He wanted to tell him that he was fine, but if he did that, he would be lying. He wasn't fine, and he needed a friend.

Linda drove them to the orphanage. It was mostly empty, because the kids were at school, so they went straight to Blaine's room. He told them he just wanted to rest, and Linda agreed to let him rest for a few hours, but she would take him to the hospital anyway.

Kurt helped Blaine climb up the stairs, and lay down on the bed. He sat on a chair that Linda brought him and decided not to speak, because it seemed that that was what Blaine wanted.

"You have to go back to McKinley." Blaine muttered, making Kurt look up at him and frown.

"No. Not until you're feeling better."

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm okay," he still spoke quietly. "Your friends will wonder where you are. Your stepbrother…"

"Who did this to you?" Kurt asked, he decided to talk about it, now that Blaine was apparently feeling better. "I just want to know."

"If I tell you, you'll to talk to them and get yourself in trouble." Blaine said simply.

"No." Kurt shook his head. "I won't do anything, if you don't want me to. I promise. I just want to know who did it."

Blain sighed tiredly, closing his eyes again. He looked so exhausted that Kurt felt bad that he was pushing Blaine to talk. "Karofsky and his friends. I don't know most of their names."  
Kurt clenched his jaw. "I knew it."

"Promise me you won't do anything." Blaine looked at him with those big, pleading eyes. Kurt couldn't say no to him.

"I promise." He nodded, and then frowned. "But… why are you protecting him?"

Blaine rubbed his eyes, and Kurt wondered if he wanted to cry. He looked like he was holding it back for quite a while.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you," Blaine finally muttered. Kurt parted his lips in surprise before Blaine continued. "And myself. If I tell anyone, he's going to come after me again. If I tell Linda, she'll be worried and ask my social worker to make me transfer. I _can't_… I just can't transfer again. I'm just so tired." He sniffed, and then Kurt could tell he wanted to cry.

When Blaine turned away from him, lying on his side, Kurt knew that he needed to be alone. He stood up, pressing his lip together as he watched his friend. He looked so small, and so vulnerable. Why did those people hurt him? To make themselves feel better? How can people feel better making other people suffer?

"I'll go back to school." Kurt spoke softly. "You can text me later… if you want. I- I hope you get better soon… I really do."

Blaine didn't respond. Kurt figured that he truly was holding back tears. He touched Blaine's shoulder gently before he turned to the door and left.

_

Kurt took the bus back to school, and when he got there, he saw all the jocks talking about Blaine being missing. They high-fived each other, celebrating the fact that they had finally scared Blaine away.

'Blaine isn't going anywhere, you morons.' Kurt thought and smiled to himself. Blaine was better than they were. He would be coming back soon, and stronger than ever. Kurt knew that.

He texted Blaine a few times asking how he was doing, but the boy didn't reply him. He figured it was because he was sleeping or maybe at the hospital with Linda. Kurt didn't have glee club that but he had Cheerios practice.

When he was on the field, Kurt saw Karofsky there, practicing with the football team. Kurt almost forgot what he promised Blaine. All the anger he felt when he found out that someone had beat Blaine up, and thrown him inside a dumpster came back. He wanted Karofsky to pay for what he did.

The Cheerios took a break he went to talk to the boy, who apparently was taking a break too. "I know what you did to Blaine this morning." He hissed, trying to hold back his anger.

"So? I did this school a fucking favor. He didn't show his poor face in this school today. And maybe won't ever again." Karofsky said with a shrug, like it was completely normal to beat someone up whenever you feel like it.

"Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" Kurt said firmly, only then noticing how harsh he sounded.

Karofsky frowned. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." Kurt swallowed, trying to put on an act. If he cared too much, it would be suspicious. "Push him against lockers, slushy him, make fun of him. That's fine. But beating him up? I was walking in the school this morning and heard the nurse telling a woman that he's quite hurt. Especially his rib! What if he tells the principal and he suspends half the football team, huh? Who are the Cheerios gonna cheer for?" He exclaimed angrily.

Karofsky just shrugged again. "Whatever. We won't beat him up again. We haven't thought of that. But I hope he tranfers after that."

Kurt just pretended to agree with him and goes back to his practice. Happy that he's finally done something for Blaine.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated since forever, but I won't have classes all week, so yay! I had time to update!**

Blaine spent most of the following days between the doctors - after he came down with tonsillitis on Friday. Unlucky, right? - and bed. While Kurt spend most of his days texting him. Luckily, he was okay to return on Wednesday and he was walking better, his voice was fine and his bruises had practically gone.

He was dropped off, and he walked the normal way into the school - walking straight to his locker and laughing as he talked to Jeff on the phone. The boy had called him on the car ride and was just telling him an antidote of when Nick broke Wes' gavel.

Blaine didn't know that every day while he was gone, Kurt got home after school, and went to his room. That's where he spent most of his time anyway. He usually read the newest Vogue issue, but he had decided to start reading the book Blaine had borrowed to him.

Some of the signs were pretty hard to do, but he didn't care. He was willing to learn that for Blaine. He started taking online lessons too, he couldn't actually go to a school to learn the sign language without people starting to ask questions. He couldn't wait to show Blaine what he had learnt in the past few days.

Which is why he really surprised Blaine. The curly haired boy had just finished his phone call after a few more laughs, put his phone in the locker, and had turned to walk away when he saw Kurt walking and looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, before he quickly signed 'Hello.'

He noticed the sign. Kurt was actually trying to learn sign language for him. He smiled brightly and winked before walking down the corridors, several book in his hands. He got about halfway down the corridor when the books are smashed out his hand.

"Charming", he muttered, picking up the books up and continued walking to his first class - the next obstacle being Mercedes linking their arms and asking how he was.

Blaine told her about his week, obviously lying about some things. He did tell her that Kurt had helped him.

"I don't believe you." The girl frowned.

"Well, it's true. He told me not to tell anyone, though. However, I know you're his friend…"

"We used to be friends, actually." Mercedes corrected, looking down at her shoes as she walked.

"I think he can be a nice person. He was nice to me." Blaine shrugged. "Maybe, deep down, he's still that Kurt you knew…"

They walked quietly until they got to their classroom, sitting down in the back of the room.

"What did he do, exactly?" Mercedes asked.

"Well…" Blaine bit his lip for a moment as he thought. "After I fell, he helped me get to the nurse." He smiled, like that was the most wonderful thing a person could do.

"… That's it?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it. But it's something, right?" Blaine grinned. "The Kurt you think he is wouldn't do that, would he?"

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning to pay attention to the teacher, who had just started the lesson. Blaine was excited to be helping Kurt get his friends back somehow. He hoped it would work.

Kurt went through his classes that day, and surprisingly no one talked about Blaine. Just one Cheerio mentioning that he was back but they all seem a little nonchalant. Kurt didn't know if he should feel relieved or scared. Of course, that just because they weren't talking about Blaine, didn't mean they would stop bullying him.

Lunch break came and Santana asked him where he had been that weekend. Kurt lied. He told her he was busy with homework and she laughed saying he should stop being such a nerd. "Are you going to Berry's party? You shouldn't 'cause it's gonna suck." She said.

"Well, I heard you're going with Britt." Kurt told her. He had heard about Rachel's party. He wasn't sure if he was going… he wasn't even sure why he had been invited. Maybe it was just because he was in glee club.

"What? Who told you?" She asked surprised.

"That's none of your business. Now, are you going or not?" Kurt asked.

Santana sighed. "Yeah, I'm going... and getting really drunk."

"Are you going just because Britt asked?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Santana seemed to do a lot of things that she hated for Brittany.

"Of course not. Well, maybe, she's my friend. I can't just leave her all alone in that loser's party."

Kurt just nodded. He wasn't going to argue with that. "Well, I guess I'm going too."

The rest of the day went quickly for Blaine, but he was left with lots of homework, so Tina and himself stayed back and finished it in the library before going their separate ways. Of course, Blaine took that opportunity to tell her that Kurt had helped him. She seemed just as surprised as Mercedes.

When Blaine got home, he ate and then began reading a book. He was so sucked into it that by the time he realized he needed sleep it was 3:30 in the morning and he had finished the book.

The Thursday went the same way. Filled with shoves, slushies and lessons. When Friday came, the buzz was all about Rachel's party the following night. Blaine had already picked out a polo, a cardigan and jeans to wear and they were lying on his chair. That day in school, they had glee club at lunch - so when that came the excitement went from party talk, to Sectionals.

****"I think Blaine should get a solo." Kurt said suddenly, while their teacher talked about his song ideas. Every single person in the room turned their head to Kurt, and widened their eyes.

Kurt didn't flinch. Silence fell and Kurt's heart sped up. What if someone - and by someone he meant Santana - realized that they were friends? Mr. Schuester broke the silence saying that that was a really good idea, but maybe they should pick someone to sing a duet with Blaine instead. And then, with a big group number and they'd have a perfect chance of winning.

Blaine literally slipped from his seat - but he managed to stop before he completely fell. "I-I...I couldn't! You have all been here longer that me, I don't deserve one." He tried to protest while Rachel tried to speak over him in an attempt to snap up the other part of the duet.

"But Blaine was in the Warblers. He's new to the New Directions, not in show choir. He can totally lead us to victory." And then, Santana frowned at him. Great, he was so screwed. Why did he have to insist?

However, Kurt still didn't change his mind, he knew what he was doing. Blaine's voice was amazing and it could easily beat all the other teams alone.

****"Why don't you just give a solo to Rachel, that seems fair?" Blaine said, but it was greeted with 'NO' shouts all round. Mr. Schue decided to put it to a vote, which of course Blaine wins because they want to take Rachel down a peg or two. Blaine was just worried about him being the one in charge or beating his friends now.

****Kurt smiled to himself, despite Santana's glares. "Guess now we have to decide who will be his duet partner." Kurt said.

"How about you, Kurt?" Mr. Schue proposed and the New Directions members fell silent once again.

Kurt didn't answer him. "I'm not sure..." he said after while.

"Maybe Tina should get a song this time?" Kurt saw the girl smiling in the other side of the room, but he didn't smile back. He wanted to, but…

"No, Kurt. I think you and Blaine would sound a lot better." Santana smirked. And now it's time to Kurt to look at her raising an eyebrow, as Mr. Schuester nodded to her.

"At the end of the day, it's my choice. I don't want it." Kurt said firmly. "I already have enough to worry about with the Cheerios." Lie. He just wasn't ready to admit to everyone that he actually liked Blaine. That Blaine and him were friends.

Blaine didn't participate in that discussion; he just pretended to be looking for something in his bag. He was paying attention to it, though, and he felt a little upset – maybe more than he should – when Kurt turned down the offer, and their teacher offered it to Rachel. She took it, of course.

When the bell rang, Blaine shyly smiled at Kurt and then headed out with Tina. After school the two stay back again, not wanting any homework at the weekend when they had a party to attend.

"He actually suggested that I should get a song." Tina said, surprised. "I don't know, maybe Kurt Hummel is changing."

"He suggested that I got the solo." Blaine grinned, writing down an answer.

"Tell me, though…" Tina moved her chair closer. "How would you feel if you had to sing with him?"

Blaine pressed his lips together, deciding to give her an honest answer. "It would be wonderful. I think-… I think his voice is amazing, and I know he would do a great job." He avoided looking at Tina, knowing that she was probably judging him.  
-

"'Oh, Mr. Schue give the song to Blaine, _please_. I have a crush on him, even though I like slushing his face every now and then, so I have to make up for it.' That was pathetic." Santana laughed when she saw Kurt walking out of the school, and approached him.

"See, if you actually use your brain, you're gonna see why I did that." Kurt answered her.

"And why was that, Lady Hummel?" Santana raised her eyebrow. "You think he's gonna like you now?"

"Ew, no. He's not even attractive." Kurt said, but his voice couldn't even fool himself. "His voice is good, but he won't be able to compete against his friends at Dalton, and he'll mess things up, and New Directions will kick him out." He lied. He was really good at this.

"Oh... that's true! You're a genius." She smiled and walked with Kurt until they reach his car. "See you at the poor excuse of a party." She said and waved to Kurt.

**Thanks for reading. I'll update when I can :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! New chapter! By the way, even if I take a while to update, I'm not abandoning this story, it's just difficult to have free time, and I'm changing lots of things in this story as it goes... About that! In the original RP, we used a lot of things from canon, but I'll try my best to avoid doing that here. I'll have to use a few things, but not complete ****story lines.  
****-  
**  
Blaine caught an early night - but he woke up just after lunch the next morning. He changed into a casual outfit and took the twins out to the park. He played football with Jamie. His days were usually like that at the orphanage. He helped as much as he could. Blaine loved that place. It was his home, and his family. It didn't matter what other people thought. He never told anyone at the orphanage about how the people at his school treated him. Jamie would probably kill someone, and he wished he was just being dramatic. The younger kids would only feel scared, and thankfully none of them had complained about being bullied at school. He liked to believe that they never would have to go through bullying, not even in high school. Life had been unfair enough to all of them.

Blaine filled his day with the kids, until it was time for the party.After getting changed and doing his hair he was driven to Rachel's house and invited in. Upon getting there, he was given a ticket for a wine cooler. It was confusing for him at first, but soon he found Mercedes and Tina, and felt welcomed.

Kurt was nervous about the party for some reason. He had spent all day watching TV with Finn trying to distract himself. When it was time, he got ready and drove to Rachel's house, not with Finn because he said he had to go early to help convincing Rachel to let them drink alcohol.

Kurt still remembered the address. Rachel and him were never really good friends, but they used to hang out a few times. Kurt secretly missed that life. He walked to the door and knocked. Rachel opened the door and her happy face fell.

"Um… Santana said it'd be okay for me to come." Kurt said shyly, Rachel frowned slightly, probably because it was so unusual to see Kurt shy. "And, well… you invited me."

The girl looked at him up and down; like she was making sure he didn't bring a slushy with him; then opened the door to let him in. He walked downstairs with her, where the party was happening, and smiled when he saw Blaine.

****Eventually Finn and Puck had convinced Rachel to get the keys to her Dad's alcohol cupboard. Blaine didn't look like he had started drinking yet – maybe because he was waiting for more people to arrive.

When Kurt arrived, that's when everything began. Everyone was just starting to get drunk. Kurt had decided not to drink, so he just watched everyone dancing around, and drink. He was sitting alone, because the other Cheerios were taking body shots, and having fun, and the New Directions weren't talking to him yet. But, maybe alcohol was the little push Tina needed to go talk to Kurt.

"Hey." She started timidly.

"Oh. Hey, Tina." Kurt replied, actually surprised that the girl was talking to him.

"Yeah, I-…" Tina shrugged. "I just never got the opportunity to thank you for that thing you said in the choir room that day…"

Kurt tilted his head in confusion. Talking to drunk people wasn't very easy. "What thing?"

"About me having a solo. That was, like… Really nice. I know Mr. Schue didn't hear you, but at least… At least someone noticed."

"Oh." Kurt smiled a little, looking down at his drink. Diet Coke. "Sure, Tina. I think you have a beautiful voice…"

"Blaine said that maybe you're changing… and, I don't know, I think maybe he has a point." Tina nodded to herself, not paying attention to Kurt anymore, she went back to talk to Mercedes. Kurt was surprised to know that Blaine had said something like that. It was nice. It made him feel like maybe he could still fix his friendship with the girls… maybe. Or maybe, Tina was just tipsy.

Blaine had smiled over at him, and then went to get himself a drink -It was only about half an hour later when everyone except Kurt and Finn were completely drunk.

****Everyone was completely wasted, Kurt could finally go talk to Blaine without being stared at. He liked that. "You look like you're having fun…"

"Yeah, I am…" Blaine grinned and put his arm round Kurt's shoulder - trying to get the other boy to dance. "I would be having more fun, if you were dancing with me… Secret best friend."

"I don't know if I should." Kurt chuckled, looking around. Finn was not drunk, so he couldn't be completely careless.

"It's a party!" Blaine laughed, taking Kurt's hand and twirling himself. "No one's going to blame you for… having fun at… a party!"

Kurt started moving a little, because Blaine looked so happy, and Kurt didn't want to let him down. And for a moment, he was genuinely having fun. Blaine was laughing, and singing along with the song, while Kurt was just smiling. When he glanced at Finn again, he noticed his brother frowning at them. Kurt had no idea how he would explain that to Finn. He couldn't use the 'I was drunk' excuse, because he obviously wasn't drinking. Gently, he pushed Blaine away.

But before Blaine could get upset, Rachel called out that it was time for her to sing with her newest duet partner, so Blaine pulled Kurt over by the hand, sitting him down.

"You're gonna want to see this, honey." He grinned, before he went to the stage with the girl.

****The song started, and it was only a karaoke performance, with two drunk people, but... they sounded amazing. They were having a great time, dancing together on that stage, and making their small audience cheer and sing with them. While everyone was cheering as they sang together, Kurt felt… jealous. He was wearing a fake smile and pretending to be impressed. It was his fault that Rachel got to sing a duet with Blaine in that competition, but he knew that if he had agreed to sing with Blaine, it would make some of them suspicious. It wasn't fair… all he wanted to do was sing a duet with his best friend.

Kurt moved to the corner of the room and watched them singing. The song was over and he was the only one who didn't clap. Actually, he did, but he signed it, because it was just for Blaine.

****Blaine dramatically bowed and almost fell off the stage. He climbed off, Rachel smacking his behind as he went. He hadn't noticed Kurt signing the clap - but as everyone was now making out in separate corners and Santana was away somewhere he stumbled over to the boy.

"Hi!" He giggled and sat down. "Isn't this great?"

****"Just... perfect." He rolled his eyes, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine giggled again, and yawned slightly, slouching against Kurt - using him as a pillow. Kurt smiled despite everything. "Are you sleepy? Do you want to go home?"

"Yep." He grinned, suddenly looking around and then whispered. "I don't remember how I got here. I-I think I flew."

Kurt laughed. "Finn would have immediately put you in the 'insane drunk' category."

"What?"

****Kurt shook his head. "Maybe Ron Weasley gave you a ride..." He got up and helped Blaine up too. "Can Linda see you like that?" He frowned. His own father would kill him if he ever saw Kurt as drunk as Blaine was.

****"Nuh-uh, Linda thinks I'm at your house!" He started laughing and then became fascinated with his fingers. "Rachel let me sleep over…"

****Kurt sighed. "She's too drunk herself to take care of you, though. And why did you tell Linda you're at my house?"

"She trusts you…" Blaine slurred, and shrugged. "Maybe because you're so pretty."

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words. He knew he shouldn't take Blaine seriously in that moment, but it was still nice to hear that coming from him. People usually get honest when they're drunk... "I-… I really don't know what to do. Do you want to go to my house?"

****Blaine giggled and stood up, bursting into 'Take me or Leave me' instead of replying, and lying down in the back seat - still giggling. Kurt rolled his eyes, as he grabbed Blaine hand, leading him out of the house and to his car.

****

  
Kurt sighed worriedly as he pulled over at his house. He turned to Blaine and was surprised to see that he hadn't fallen asleep. "Look, my dad is asleep and he can't even dream that I'm bringing a drunk boy to my house, so please, try to be silent?" He asked seriously.

****"Okay. I'm 'shh'" Blaine whispered and started tiptoeing as they entered the house. Eventually they made it upstairs and Blaine giggled quietly. "Nice room." He yawned, paying attention to one of the pictures in Kurt's room. Kurt really wished he had more pictures with friends, but the one's he had in his room were all of him as a kid, with his mother. There was one with the Cheerios, but they weren't all his friends, if they had friends there at all.

****Kurt looked around his neatly decorated room. "Oh, thanks." He said. "Lie down if you want. I gotta go take care of my skin." He told Blaine going inside his bathroom and closing door. When he was alone, he started thinking of a good excuse to his father in the morning, because he was going to find out sooner, or later. But if Finn can bring Puck over to sleep at their house without asking sometimes, then well, so can Kurt. He finished his skin care routine and walked back to the room. "Blaine? You awake?" He asked quietly.

****Blaine had fallen asleep the minute he hit the bed, but when Kurt spoke, he just gave a slight snore. He was so tired... or drunk - one of the two.

Kurt chuckled when Blaine snored and got in bed, right beside Blaine. He watched the boy sleep for a while, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'm such a creep." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes, before sleep took over him.  
-

Blaine didn't wake up for ages, and neither did Kurt. So when Blaine opened his eyes and looked around he felt very confused, not remembering much of the previous night.

Kurt was still asleep, and Blaine sat up with a headache. The movement caused Kurt to wake up, and he frowned a little, fluttering his eyes open. "Blaine, are you okay?" He asked, after a while.

****Blaine made a noise and clambered out the bed, patting down his hair. "God, I need a coffee." He muttered.

****Kurt yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "We can go to the Lima Bean, if you want." He suggested, secretly wanting Blaine to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want his dad walking in and asking any questions.

"Yes, please. Do you have hair gel?" He muttered. He walked into the bathroom, after Kurt nodded, and fixed his hair, and his rumpled clothes - so he looked half-presentable. He gelled his hair, and took a mint - throwing water over his face. "Did I do anything I wouldn't do if I was sober?"

****Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Oh. Well, no. You danced with me…" He didn't know why he decided to bring that up.

****The other boy laughed softly, and then sighed. "I'm sorry…" He said.

"Don't be. It was fun, actually." Kurt smiled, and Blaine stepped closer as he walked out of the bathroom. Kurt felt his heartbeat going faster, and told himself to stop that. Having feelings for Blaine wasn't something he could afford to have. It would hurt them both. But whenever Blaine was around, he felt happier. He felt special.

"Uh… you can use the bathroom, if you want. You probably want to change." Blaine sat down on the bed as he put on his shoes.

Kurt nodded, walking into the bathroom, holding his change of clothes. After he closed the door, he could think properly, without Blaine's eyes to distract him from anything. What he felt when he saw Blaine and Rachel singing together finally made sense. His jealousy wasn't just because Rachel was singing with Blaine, it was because she _could_ sing with Blaine, and because Kurt was starting to have feelings for Blaine. He couldn't deny anymore that Blaine was special to him, and Kurt felt something different. Something bigger than feelings you should have for a friend. He knew, deep inside, that Blaine would never want him, but he couldn't blame Blaine. Blaine deserved better than someone who just wanted to hide him, and treat him like crap in front of everyone else.

After he changed, he walked out of the bathroom and led Blaine downstairs. His dad is nowhere to be found. Kurt sighed in relief, but when he was about to reach the door his father came out of nowhere – or the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and turned around. Immediately noticing his dad's eyes on Blaine. "To get some coffee. Dad, this is Blaine, a friend of mine."

"Oh, you're not ashamed of introducing me to your friends now?" His father said, a little bitterly, Kurt looked down, feeling embarrassed. He didn't reply. He couldn't reply, because his father was right. His friends almost never came over, and when they did, it was always for something quick, and Kurt always felt that introducing his father to them would be embarrassing, because… well, they all knew what had happened, and Kurt didn't want them to start asking questions.

His father held a hand out for Blaine. "I'm Burt."

"Hello, sir." Blaine grinned and shook the man's hand. "It's delightful to meet you...sir." He said - his Dalton manners seeping through, obviously. He dropped his hand back down after shaking Burt's hand and shifted on his feet. Kurt could tell he was a little uncomfortable.

Burt raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Nice to meet you too, kid." He replied, smiling a little. "What are you doing here so early, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're going to get coffee together. Can we... go now?" Kurt asked, and before his father could reply, Kurt opened the door and walked out, quickly. "Come, Blaine." He called.

Blaine smiled at the older man, and then practically sprinted out the door. "He seems nice." He smiled and walked to Kurt's car. He was desperate for coffee, it was one of the things he needed to have in the morning. It was what the Warblers had done for his last birthday. Made him a coffee cake, took him to a fancy shop, learned sign language and threw him a party. This year, he realized in this moment, Sectionals fell on his birthday.

****Kurt buckled his seat belt and turned on the radio. "He is nice..." He said quietly.

-

When they pulled up into the shop, Blaine practically ran in and ordered their coffee. It was then that his phone buzzed- he saw he had a text from Linda wishing him a good night - he answered it. Rachel. He usually didn't get texts from the girl, but it was a cute text about ideas for their duet for Sectionals. Blaine couldn't hide his excitement as he read the text out loud to Kurt.

"I can't even remember which song we sang last night." Blaine giggled, as he typed his reply. "Were we good?"

"Yeah." Kurt pressed his lips together, looking down at his coffee to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I wish I wasn't so drunk… I don't even drink much! And Rachel, oh god, that was her first time drinking!" Blaine giggled again. "Oh, but I bet we sounded good. We need to win this! I think Rachel and I should rehearse all day… Of course, she's already great, we both are I guess, but we need to be perfect. I know that Finn used to be her duet partner, and I do hope he doesn't mind that I'm singing with her. Probably not, they aren't even dating…Oh! Another text! Rachel says-…"

"Shut up, Blaine!" Kurt couldn't hold back anymore. "Stop talking about Rachel, and about your duet with her! I don't care, okay? I already have to hear that annoying midget talking about herself all day, and now I have to hear _you_ talking about her too?"

Blaine stopped talking, frowning as he just stared at Kurt for a moment, making the other boy uncomfortable. "She's a nice girl, Kurt. I don't get why you're talking about her like that."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. It was stupid, he knew he didn't have the right to be angry. He didn't have the right to feel jealous either. "Because she's annoying, she's selfish, she's… awful. She only suggested singing with you at the party, because she wanted to make Finn jealous." Well, now Kurt was jealous.

"Kurt, she never did anything to make me dislike her. I'm sorry if talking about the duet I'm going to sing with my friend at a very important competition annoys you. It's important for you too, you know? You're in the New Directions too." Blaine was getting slightly angry, Kurt could tell.

Kurt couldn't stop, though. "I don't care, Blaine. I don't. You both can sing whatever you want, it's not up to me to decide, I'm not the one who's going to sing!"

"Yeah, and it's your own fault! _You_ turned down the opportunity when Mr. Schue offered you the part!" Blaine frowned and paused. "Is that what this is about? You're upset because you won't get to sing?"

"Of course not, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's just a stupid show choir competition."

That seemed to be it for Blaine. The shorter boy stood up, and swallowed hard. "Maybe it is for you, but it is important to me. My friends are counting on me, and I'm not going to let them down."

Kurt decided not to say anything.

"I'll see you at school, Kurt. I hope you change your attitude before rehearsal tomorrow." Blaine said quietly, before walking out - dropping his coffee in the bin. Even in his fit of irritation, he still held the door open for an elderly couple and their grandchildren, telling them to have a great day.

****Kurt couldn't bring himself to move after Blaine left. He felt his eyes watering a bit and wiped them away quickly. This is ridiculous. He got out of the coffee shop and drove to his house. When he arrived, he ran upstairs to his room.

He lay down on the bed and hugged the pillow, but pushed it away when he smelled raspberry gel on it. He didn't have the right to feel upset. It was his own fault anyway, like Blaine said. Kurt told Blaine that Rachel is selfish, but he was the one being selfish. It didn't matter what his feeling for Blaine were, he should have been supportive. He should just be happy for his best friend. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! If you're still reading this story, thank you and I'm sorry. It's been really difficult to find free time, but I promised I wouldn't abandon this story, so I wont. I hope you like this new chapter, and I can't say for sure when I'll post the next one. All I can promise is that I won't abandon the story.**

Kurt almost decided not to go to school the other day. Dreading to have to see the disappointment in Blaine's eyes again. The worst part was that it was all his fault, and he knew it. No matter how much he wanted to blame Rachel. He got to school and went to his locker; he didn't even take the route to pass by Blaine's locker, like he did every day, afraid that he might see Blaine and Rachel. By this point even seeing them talking would make him feel bad.

**_  
**Blaine had gone straight to find Tina who still looked terrible. Apparently, she kept drinking all weekend. The two went to classes together and eventually joined up with Mercedes. All they wanted to talk about was Rachel's party. Blaine was mostly quiet. Talking about Rachel's party made him remember his fight with Kurt.

He felt sad, but he didn't think he was wrong. Kurt was being rude, and unreasonable. Blaine hadn't seen him being like that, except that first day, when they met. But that was different, they were at school, surrounded by people that Kurt wanted to impress. At the coffee shop, they were alone. Saying that he didn't care about the competition made Blaine wonder if he didn't care that all his friends, including Blaine, would be really upset.

Then suddenly, Tina remembered that she talked to Kurt. She told Mercedes that maybe Kurt was chancing for the better… Blaine just tried to think of something else. He only hoped Kurt was really changing.

At lunch the three went straight to Glee, soon joined by Rachel who had just come up with new ideas for their duet. The girl waved at Blaine when she walked in, then sat down.

Kurt walked in. Blaine just pretended to be really interested at the bookmark Tine was showing him. That made him feel slightly guilty. Maybe Kurt didn't mean the thing he said. Who knows what Kurt was feeling? What if he was just too insecure to sing in front of an audience? No, that didn't make sense. Kurt was a cheerleader, and sometimes his coach made him sing during the routines.

Whatever it was, Blaine should give him a chance to explain. Well, Kurt could explain whenever he wanted. He had Blaine's number, all he had to do was send a text.

"Blaine?" Rachel called. She was frowning, "You seem distracted?"

"What? Me? No, I'm just… trying to come up with a song," Blaine smiled at the girl.

"I just told you, we're trying this one first," Rachel said, pointing at the paper in Blaine's hand.

"'Don't Go Breaking My Heart?'" Blaine tilted his head.

Rachel glanced at Finn, before nodding at Blaine, "I think that song will be perfect."

And so they spent all rehearsal trying out new songs. When the bell rang and they could finally leave, Tina told Blaine that Rachel was only trying out songs that she used to sing with Finn. Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't like that she was using their duet as a way to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. Was that competition only important to Blaine?  
_

Of course Kurt had to decide to go to the Lima Bean the same time that Blaine and Tina, the next day. Kurt pretended not go see them and got in line to make his order. His heart hurt a little, because he had been ignoring Blaine, and the other boy didn't seem sad.

'Maybe it's because he has other friends to talk to, and you don't' He reminded himself. He missed Blaine, a lot. And he wondered if maybe he should text him later to say how sorry he was. He would never have Blaine more than a friend, but he didn't care as long as Blaine was in his life. He was Kurt's only true friend, and he didn't want to lose that. Kurt found a table, as far from them as he could, and sipped his coffee quietly, pretending to be interested in something on his phone.

"Blaine," Tina muttered, "Kurt is here. Did you see him?"

"Um… no," Blaine lied, swallowing nervously. God, he hoped she wouldn't suggest that they-

"We should sit with him," Tina said softly, "He's alone, so I think he wouldn't have a problem with it."  
"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Tina grinned, "You know, I've been thinking, and you might be right. And if you are, I should give him a chance."

"I-I know, he might be changing, but…" Blaine swallowed, "That doesn't mean he wants us to sit with him."

"His friends aren't here," she insisted, and before Blaine could stop her, Tina began to walk towards Kurt's table.

Kurt discretely watched the whole scene, nervously; when Tina got close, he looked up.

"Hi."

"…Hello," Kurt replied.

"Can we sit here?" Tina asked, with a friendly smile, "We saw that you were alone."

Kurt only nodded.

Blaine couldn't look directly at him. He felt uncomfortable. Thankfully, Tina didn't notice. She told Blaine to take a seat while she went to get their orders.

"It wasn't my idea," Blaine said quietly.

"What?"

"Sitting here with you was Tina's idea," Blaine explained.

Kurt let out a sigh, and looked at Tina before he spoke, "We can't keep avoiding each other forever."

Blaine swallowed and nodded, "I know, but I wasn't ready yet. To talk to you."

"I'm really sorry, Blaine, I-… I never meant to say those things. I do take the competition seriously, and I know you and Rachel will do a great job, I-…"

Kurt stopped talking as Tina came back. She sat down and instantly started talking about her weekend. It was almost like they always hung out like that. Blaine and Kurt occasionally chuckled at her stories about her dates with Mike. Kurt knew that he and Tina needed to have a serious talk, but that could wait.

"But we should talk about something more important," she sipped her coffee, "Sectionals!"

Blaine's smile dropped and he glanced at Kurt.

"Is Rachel still only suggesting songs that she used to sing with Finn?" Tina asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uh… no. Not anymore. I suggested a song, and she liked it. So, we already decided which song we're going to sing," Blaine swallowed, blushing slightly. Kurt couldn't understand why.

"Come on, tell us!" Tina grinned.

"I don't know if you know the song. It's Candles, by Hey Monday."

Kurt widened his eyes, looking down to hide his surprise. He remembered that day when they sang together in the auditorium.

"Hm… I think I know it," Tina nodded. "Good choice."

They went on talking about their outfits. Kurt would have loved to contribute to the conversation, but he was still wondering why Blaine had decided to choose that song.  
**_  
**They have glee club the next day. Kurt still didn't know if Blaine had forgiven him, but he felt better now that Blaine knew he was sorry. Besides, Blaine had smiled at him when he walked into the choir room, so he guessed they were on good terms.

Kurt tried to show Blaine how serious he was taking that competition. He made sure to pay attention to every word Mr. Schuester said, and learned the whole choreography to the group number. They'd be singing a mash-up of _Fly_ and _I Believe I Can Fly_. Some group member, including Kurt, thought it was unfair that Rachel got to sing so much. And Finn was going to sing too. Again.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was trying hard to learn the lyrics and the choreography, not that it was hard for him, being a Cheerio and all. He appreciated it, and it showed him that Kurt didn't mean the things he said.

They started texting each other again that day.

A couple of days later, Mr. Schue walked in, looking excited, but a bit anxious at the same time. He told everyone to sit down before he started talking.

"I was talking to Mr. Pillsbury, and she actually made me see the light," Mr. Schuester started, writing 'Stepping Out Of The Comfort Zone' on the board. He went on talking about how he was always using the same strategy on competitions. He decided that what they were doing was wrong and was going to change it completely. "First, Rachel… None is denying that you're very, very talented, but you've been singing a solo in every competition. Wonderfully, of course, but I think you had your chance to shine. Now it's time to let others-"

"No! Are you trying to lose?" Rachel stood up, almost desperate. "You can do that, Mr. Schue! I've been working so hard on this duet, and our group number! I'm the best voice in this group! You can let them shine every week, but not during competitions!"  
"You're being unfair, Rachel…" Artie said quietly.

"I just want us to win!"

"No, you don't. You just want a solo, because you only care about yourself," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Not this again…" Kurt heard Blaine muttering.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue raised his voice, "I'm sorry, Rachel. My decision is final. Maybe on Regionals, we can try to give you a solo."

"We won't get to Regionals, though, because we're going to lose!" Rachel snapped before she stormed out of the choir room.

The teacher sighed, and pointed to Blaine. Blaine widened his eyes, thinking Mr. Schue was going to take his duet from him too. He wouldn't admit, but he actually wanted to be in the spotlight too. Not as much as Rachel, but he did. And singing at Sectionals would be a great opportunity to show them that he was a good singer, and could help them win Nationals.

"Blaine, I know you and Rachel were already working on something, but we'll have to change your duet partner. You can keep your part, though."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"So… anyone interested in taking Rachel's part?"

Most girls raised their arms. Kurt didn't hesitate to raise his. He wouldn't miss this chance again, no matter what Santana would say.

"Kurt? I thought you weren't interested…"

"I… uh, changed my mind. I think Blaine and I might sound good together." Kurt smiled a little.

"Okay, so I guess Kurt is your new duet partner, Blaine." Mr. Schue smiled and asked Kurt to learn the lyrics for their next rehearsal.

After that, they decided to change the group number to _ABC _by the The Jackson 5. Rachel only came back to learn the new choreography, not saying a word to anyone.  
_

Kurt couldn't stop grinning as he walked out of the choir room. He pretended that it was something he was seeing on his phone, because the Cheerios were walking with him. After they left, he made his way to his car hoping he'd catch Blaine on his way home.

"Blaine!" He shouted when he saw the other boy a little far from the school building.

Blaine had been hoping to catch the bus home, when he heard a voice. He turned around.

"Oh! Hey, Kurt." He smiled. Blaine had missed his best friend in the midst of his confusion filled couple of days of rehearsals. They had only been texting before bed, never talking about anything serious.

Kurt stopped the car next to him and unlocked the door. "Get in, I'll give you a ride home."  
_

"So we're duet partners now…" Kurt started after a moment of silence. Blaine was sitting next to him on the car, looking out the window. He didn't look uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It's great, isn't it?" Blaine looked at him and smiled.

"You think so?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"Yes! I just-…"

"You don't want to sing with me?" Blaine looked hurt for a second.

"It's not that!" Kurt shook his head, "No! I just thought that maybe you were still mad at me."

Blaine tilted his head, "What? I'm not mad at you. I was mad at you that day, but I can't stay mad at my friends for a long time, Kurt."

"Well, you should have told me that."

Blaine chuckled softly, "Now you know."

Kurt smiled a little. They stayed quiet again for a while.

"So, _Candles_…" Kurt said, raising his eyebrow at Blaine.

"Y-yeah. I really like that song."

"Right."

"And I know that The Warblers will be bigger this year, so we need to be better," he murmured.

"And you think _Candles_ is good enough?"

"You don't like _Candles_?"

"It's not that. I do like the song, but I was just wondering…" If you thought of me when you picked the song.

"Why I chose it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Rachel was only suggesting songs to make Finn jealous. Or songs she could sing more. She actually suggested _Total Eclipse Of The Heart_! She wouldn't even need me to sing that song!" Blaine shook his head, "So I remembered how good you and I sounded when we sang _Candles_ that day… I don't know why. I guess it's because I was really impressed. Your voice sounded amazing. Rachel couldn't sound as amazing as you, but it was good enough."

Kurt smiled softly, "Luckily, I'm your new duet partner."

"Luckily indeed. How about we hang out today? Work on the song... present it to the club?"

****"Great. I'll still have to prepare a surprise for your birthday too..." He smiled.

"You don't need to do anything, Kurt..." Blaine said quickly, but he was smiling.

"I know, but I want to," Kurt said as they got to Blaine's home, "It'll be really simple, but meaningful."

"Meaningful?"

"Yes. You're… someone very important to me. I know I don't really show that, but…" Kurt blushed and swallowed. "Anyway, let's go practice."

Blaine followed him inside, smiling to himself and wondering how Kurt managed to look so adorable when he blushed.


End file.
